


[ClarkAlicia][Smallville]还有我

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [8]
Category: Smallville
Genre: ClarkAlicia, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 假如Alicia没有被Tim Westcott杀死，只是受了重伤，最终被抢救过来。
Relationships: Alicia Baker & Clark Kent, Alicia Baker/Clark Kent, clark kent/alicia baker
Series: Smallville 同人文 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[ClarkAlicia][Smallville]还有我

[ClarkAlicia][Smallville]还有我  
Forever  
原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Clark Kent/Alicia Baker  
假如Alicia没有被Tim Westcott杀死，只是受了重伤，最终被抢救过来。  
该文可搭配任贤齐的《还有我》阅读。  
这一对是真的很令人感到痛惜啊，红氪石婚礼是那样的美好绝伦，最终却又是那样的痛彻心扉。  
Alicia为爱付出一切，纯粹，炙热，最终却只是飞蛾扑火，就像一朵怒放却又迅速凋零的玫瑰，令人扼腕。  
而Clark，也真的很喜欢Alicia啊，当他得知Alicia变好了后眼睛都亮了，一心一意地用超能力讨她欢心，小心翼翼地呵护着她。  
只可惜。。。天妒红颜。  
刻骨铭心，却只是昙花一现。  
顺便说句题外话，Alicia这个名字，跟Alexander，好相似啊。

还有我  
一场恶战。  
满手血腥的Tim Westcott最终被擒，罪责难逃，严惩不贷  
悲痛欲绝的Clark，黯然神伤地回到Alicia身边，吞声饮泣、失魂落魄之际，却意外地发现，Alicia还有些许微弱脉息尚存。  
她还活着！！  
顾不得多想，失而复得的Clark，立刻飞奔将其送医，只期望Harden医生的杏林妙手能够救死扶伤，将她生的希望带回。  
所幸，不负所托，生死一线且回生。  
虽然，尚还虚弱；至少，已经苏醒。

病房里，Clark小心翼翼地给刚脱离危险的Alicia擦拭汗水，反躬自责向她赔罪，柔声细语。  
然后，深思熟虑后，Clark向她求婚。  
他还欠她一个婚礼，一个真正的婚礼。  
他欠她。  
他不该不信任她。  
他爱她。  
他不能再失去她。  
不管是对她，还是他，都无法再次承受失去。  
在她身边，他才是真正的他。  
他们，本就是一类人。

一滴泪，从Alicia美丽的面颊滑落，清冽，炙热。  
眼下她身体尚还虚弱，情绪不宜剧烈波动，Clark连忙安抚。  
终于，Alicia平静下来。  
一段手机铃声不合时宜地响起。  
那是来自Kent夫妇对他久待不归的殷殷期盼。  
电话里，Clark向父母报备平安，并将一切娓娓道来。  
然后，郑重其事地，Clark告知父母自己要与Alicia成亲的决定；虽略有迟疑，Kent夫妇最终还是同意了儿子的决定。  
一抹浅浅的笑意，在Alicia昳丽的面庞划起，就似一眉新月，莞尔，动人。

更漏点滴，吊瓶已尽。  
该换药了。  
然而，待Clark寻至护士归来后，却发现Alicia不见踪影。  
遍寻不遇。  
Alicia自此销声匿迹，寻觅无踪。  
得而复失。  
情深缘浅。  
。。。只是过客。

多年后，Clark与Lois的婚礼。  
奢华盛大。  
没有人注意到，远处一袭婚纱的Alicia，倩影一闪而逝。

我爱你。  
永远。  
即便天各一方。


End file.
